Pudiste
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Pudiste oír el grito desgarrador que escapó silencioso de sus labios cuando te topaste con sus vacíos ojos metálicos.


****

**Nota Autora: **este fic está inspirado por la letra de la canción "Nobody's Home" de Avril Lavigne, la idea nació de esa letra mas terminó en algo totalmente diferente a lo que comenzó.

**Advertencia: **en esta historia hay intentos suicidas y Slash. Si eres un tanto sensible a este tipo de cosas te ruego que abandones la historia. Quedas advertido.

**Aclaraciones:** el narrador de la historia se centra especialmente en los sentimientos y pensamientos de un solo personaje que en este caso será Blaise Zabini.

Aquí Draco ama pociones y Harry el aire (Quidditch).

**_Pudiste…_**

Pudiste ver como se hundió en si mismo, como se alejó de todos.

Pudiste escucharlo llorar en las noches mientras todos dormían menos tú.

Pudiste ver como su sangre manó de sus profundas heridas causadas por la olvidada navaja.

Pudiste oír el grito desgarrador que escapó silencioso de sus labios cuando te topaste con sus vacíos ojos metálicos.

Pudiste darte cuenta de la verdad antes de que ocurriera la gran tragedia, mas apartaste la mirada y seguiste caminando.

Pudiste abrirle tus brazos como único refugio luego de la gran traición de la cual en cierta manera tú eras partícipe.

Pudiste consolarlo contra tu pecho mientras acariciabas sus dorados cabellos.

Pudiste profanar esos finos y delicados labios a sabiendas de que jamás serían tuyos de verdad, pues él aun pertenecía al traidor que le aniquiló su hermoso corazón.

Pudiste ver como aun él lo miraba desde lejos a pesar de estar a tu lado.

Pudiste oírlo suspirar el nombre del causante de su dolor mientras dormía acurrucado contra tu pecho.

Pudiste percibir como deseaba perderse en un mar de esmeraldas, mas la realidad era otra, la realidad era tan sólo un verde opaco en comparación a tu rival.

Pudiste entender que cuando te abrazaba no era a ti, su mente no estaba contigo, sino mas bien con el chico que lo destruyó, con el miserable león que le arrebató aquella vitalidad que tú tanto admirabas en él.

Pudiste ver su triste semblante cuando el ruin besó frente a todos a esa Hufflepuff de padres muggles.

Pudiste permitirte dejar escapar una sonrisa ante tal burdo espectáculo a tus ojos, ahora para tu niño debería estar todo claro, sólo tú estabas ahí para él.

Pudiste estar presente al comienzo de su locura, todo provocado como siempre por aquel maldito de las esmeraldas.

Pudiste distinguir como lentamente se alejaba de ti tu niño con cara de ángel.

Pudiste sentir como caía pesadamente en aquel oscuro, profundo y solitario agujero de su alma.

Pudiste percatarte de cómo poco a poco te alejaba de él, como te huía, como ya no miraba a tus ojos.

Pudiste sentirte extraño cuando te dijo que deseaba pasear por el castillo ésa noche, pero no pudiste negárselo, se veía tan feliz y anheloso, mas no deseó que lo acompañaras, pero como siempre respetaste su decisión y con un casto beso en su frente le deseaste buena suerte. No sabías con exactitud, pero sentiste que ésa sería la última vez que lo verías, de espaldas a ti caminando en dirección al Gran Comedor con su hermoso cabello jugando con el viento que se colaba por las ventanas y puertas; y así fue.

Pudiste llorar amargamente junto a su tumba.

Pudiste darte el lujo de un ataque de rabia e ir a golpear a ése que fue el causante de ésta nueva tragedia, el causante de arrebatarte lo más preciado para ti.

Pudiste aguantar un tiempo con su ausencia, con la falta de su melodiosa, pero triste voz; con la falta de su calor sobre tu pecho al despertaren las mañanas.

Pudiste tratar de respirar de nuevo, mas no percibir su intoxicante aroma te hería, ése dulce perfume que te mareaba de una deliciosa manera, que te obligaba a cerrar los ojos y posar tus labios sobre ésos que parecían provenir de las abejas por su dulce sabor.

Pudiste darte cuenta de que ya no tenías nada que hacer en aquel lugar.

Pudiste sentir como la poción por fin comenzaba a causar efecto.

Pudiste ver por última vez al chico dueño de tu corazón, estaba sonriendo y junto a él estabas tú sonriendo de igual manera, el viento mecía tus cabellos cobrizos oscuros, que alguna vez deseaste fueran negro azabache. Ambos se encontraban a orillas del lago a comienzos de 6to. Aun nada ocurría ahí, aun Draco no te había revelado su mayor secreto, aun él no caía en la sucia apuesta entre Potter y Weasley, aun el rubio ahí no iba a ti en busca de consuelo. Aun en aquella época Draco apreciaba su vida y jamás hubiera imaginado que él mismo se la arrebataría dejándose caer de una de las torres de Hogwarst en honor del bastardo que le quebró el corazón, pues él quería al cielo sobre todas las cosas.

Pudiste saber que había elegido aquella manera de morir por una carta que te dejó, unas carta donde sólo hablaba del, una carta donde te siguió demostrando que a pesar de todo tu niño seguía siendo inocente, seguía creyendo en el amor, algo en lo que tú hace mucho habías olvidado, pues tu única razón de vida y esperanza había fallecido llevándose con él todo tu ser.

Pudiste sentir como aquella fotografía tomada cuando él y tú eran felices se deslizaba de tus manos y tú cerrabas tus bellos ojos por última vez.

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nota Autora 2:** si está cortísimo, pero la idea se me ha venido a la cabeza y no me dejaba tranquila así que me vi en la obligación de publicarlo Jejeejee . Bueno ahora aclararé la historia por si alguien no logró entenderla (creo que serán bastantes TToTT)

Draco está enamorado de Potter y éste se entera, hace un plan junto con Weasley para humillar y jugar con Draco y lograr desquitarse de todas las que éste les a hecho, Blaise se entera de alguna manera, mas calla, porque él está enamorado del rubio y piensa que cuando éste sea despechado irá en busca de el por consuelo.

Malfoy cae en el juego de Potter y cuando termina el rubio se encuentra sumamente deprimido y herido, pero no acude de inmediato a Zabini, sino que lidia con su dolor un buen tiempo.

Cuando por fin Draco y Blaise están juntos y el 2do cree que todo estará bien Potter besa a una Hufflepuff en medio del Gran Comedor, esto destruye por completo al rubio, el cual cae nuevamente en una profunda depresión, la cual lo lleva al suicidio. Blaise destrozado intenta seguir viviendo, mas el amor por Draco no lo deja, decidiendo suicidarse también.

Ojalá les haya podido aclarar sus dudas sino no duden en consultarme, pues, creo yo, que la historia está en si un tanto complicada, pero así ha salido.

_ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER._


End file.
